Bounded by Law
by GamerzHeaven
Summary: In 100 years that the heir of the Hyuga clan would have to wed an outer clansman in the Hyuga law. What happens when the other clan happen to be Uchiha and the man Sasuke?SxH R&R plz


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because fate is cruel.

It had been a normal day of training. Nuruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were on the training ground practicing with one another while their so called sensei sat on a rock reading the perverted book Ichya Ichya paradise. Naruto stopped and glanced over to their teacher. "Why aren't we doing anything!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. Kakashi was used to these sudden outbursts from Naruto, he continued to read his book and completely ignored the hyper active knuckle head ninja. "Naruto has a point, all we've been doing for two days straight is doing simple training…" Sakura added.

Kakashi stood up, "You three need to train as much as possible, we are going on a mission soon which will require fighting and…" "A Mission! What kind of mission?" Naruto once again blurted out what he wanted to say. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and hit him in the head with his book. "OW! What the hell was that for?" "It's rude to interrupt Naruto." Kakashi said smiling down at Naruto. "……" Naruto then became completely silent and waited this time. "Well, the mission you three will be going on is…"

Once again Kakashi was interrupted this time by Iruka, "Hey, Kakashi I need to talk to you for a second." Kakashi's head slowly turned towards Iruka, Iruka flinched a little seeing a smile on Kakashi's face that said 'I'm going to kill you' "I---I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." "No not really but what is it you want to tell…" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto for the second time "Iruka Sensei!" Naruto ran over to Iruka. "Hello, Naruto. How's training?" Kakashi began to get annoyed, though he did not show it. Naruto looked over at Kakashi who was emitting a dark aura, "Kakashi sensei? Are you okay?" Kakashi still had the same 'deadly' smile on his face, Iruka noticed this right away. "Naruto why don't you go over there and wait." Naruto made a hmph sound and walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

Naruto paid close attention to Iruka and Kakashi talking, although he could not hear them he was desperately trying to read their lips, he was though unable to. "I'll be right back you three stay here and train." Kakashi and Iruka walked off leaving the three Genin sitting and looking dumbfound. Once Kakashi and Iruka were out of sight Naruto began to walk off in the direction they had left. "Naruto? Where are you going, Kakashi sensei told us to stay put!" "Yah, well I want to know what's so important that their talking about!" Naruto began to walk off, Sakura stood there staring. "How immature! Right Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?" she glanced both ways and then saw Sasuke walking off after Naruto.

Sasuke normally had no interest in what other people talked about but he did happen to see Iruka say 'Sasuke' and 'Itachi' if what they were talking about had something to do with his most hated brother then he would by all means be immature and spy like Naruto. "Hah, Hah! So your interested to, and here I thought you were supposed to be all serious and not care about anything or anyone!" Naruto said sounding very triumphant. "Shut up Baka." Sasuke began to walk past Naruto. "What was that you!" Naruto and Sasuke began to break out into their infamous arguments. "H-hey…" Sakura was left alone. "I'm not going to be left alone!" Sakura ran after Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all stayed on top of the roofs and on balconies to keep Iruka and Kakashi in sight but also not be noticed. Sasuke was hiding in alley ways, Naruto was blending into walls, and Sakura was on the roofs; out of the three she was the only one to not actually be able to see what Iruka and Kakashi had been talking about.

Kakashi pulled out his book 'Ichya Ichya Paradise' and began reading. "Kakashi…" Iruka raised an eyebrow and stared at Kakashi who seemed very focused in his book. "Don't you think it's a little…ahem… inappropriate to be reading something like that around them? They are only 12 you know…" Kakashi looked over to Iruka and closed his book keeping it in place with his middle finger, "It's not as if I actually read this out loud." Iruka shook his head. "Still, can't you find something more age appropriate? I mean just in case one of them actually gets their hands on it, what will you do then?" "I guess… I'll let them read it, I'm not their parents I don't really care." Kakashi opened the book and flipped through the pages, he then pointed at a paragraph, Iruka looked over and he blushed immediately, "Wha—Why did you show me that?"

Naruto who was camouflaging into a fence fell over on his face, Sasuke had a sweat drop both were thinking 'Kakashi sensei is a complete moron.' 'Da-damn that Naruto he's out in the open! He'll be seen.' Kakashi heard a thud behind them he turned around to see a black cat walk by. "Kakashi what is it?" Iruka turned around to see a cat walking by. "I thought we were being fallowed but I guess it was just a cat…" Iruka and Kakashi continued to walk off talking, meanwhile in the alley Sasuke was hiding in, Naruto had his mouth covered and the two boys were hiding behind a trash can. Naruto struggled and got out of Sasuke's grasp 'You bastard! I almost suffocated thanks to you!' Naruto whispered to the black haired Uchiha, 'You're the one who almost gave away your cover! Baka!' Naruto and Sasuke glared at one another. They looked up and saw Sakura flipping them off and pointing toward where Iruka and Kakashi were, both stood up and went back to their posts.

Regardless of the three's constant bickering they worked together fairly good, in all spy missions every person had a position they had to maintain; Sakura kept the target in contact, Sasuke observed the movement of the target, and Naruto would listen to the target. Each of them was good at maintaining their positions. Naruto couldn't be in Sakura's place because he got off focused to easy, Sasuke couldn't be in Naruto's position because he would hardly talk, and Sakura couldn't be in either of their position because she wasn't as strong as them, both their jobs require to be close to the target so if they are discovered a fight might happen, Sasuke and Naruto could hold their ground against 30 men unlike Sakura.

After fallowing Iruka and Kakashi which seemed like forever, they eventually walked into a very tall building. "How do we catch up to them now?" Naruto was getting frustrated, mainly from being with Sasuke and not being able to talk for so long, "Look Baka." Naruto and Sakura looked up and saw an open window, "I knew that!" Naruto and the others climbed up to the window and looked in a, Hinata was sitting in a on a chair in room that looked like a waiting room at a hospital. She looked up and saw the three staring at staring her, she jumped a little and blushed. Hinata smiled a little confused and waved. They waved back with a 'That was weird' look on their faces.

"Next window…" Sasuke said as the moved to the next window, there were curtains over it but the window was open 'Hah! Fate can't stop me from listening!' Naruto yelled in his head with a grin on his face. "This is stupid, going through all the trouble just to eavesdrop." Sakura whispered to the two, "shhh." Sasuke hushed her as they heard someone enter the room, it sounded more like six or seven people entered.

"This is regarding the Hyuga heir Hinata Hyuga?" A voice said, "Yes, our lord or Hyuga Hinata's father has become ill. There is a possible chance that he will not survive, that means the Hyuga heir Hyuga Hinata will have to take over." The other voice continued. "What does this have to do with me and my team?" Kakashi's voice said. 'Hey isn't that Kakashi sensei?' Sakura whispered to the two, they nodded and listened even closer now. "A law was written one thundered years ago, that in one century of time passing that the Hyuga heir must marry an outer clansman." The voice explained. "Anything else?" Kakashi's voice asked slightly annoyed (today had not been the best of days for him) "Yes, there are three clans that the heir must marry from." Kakashi replied, "Those clans are?" "The Hyuga clan but there are no available men, they are to old." "What about Neiji Hyuga?" another voice said. "He refused and cussed us out, he's been gone for a week since then." A man with a deep voice explained. "The second was Kaguya clan, but as we know was completely wiped out and…" "and?" Kakashi really didn't feel like being here, the Hyuga clan had a tendency to step on everyone like they were so superior. "and the Uchiha clan…" If only Naruto and the others could see Kakashi's face, "Uchiha clan? You mean like Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi put his hand over his mouth trying not to burst out laughing instead he looked like he was in thought, but he wasn't "Exactly, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's eye was twitching, Sakura's inner self was going ballistic, and Naruto didn't understand. 'What are they talking about? I don't get it…' Naruto said completely oblivious to what the people and Kakashi were talking about. 'Y-You can't be serious Naruto! Do you really not know what their talking about!' Sakura whispered angrily to Naruto. 'Shut up you two.' Sasuke said now regaining his cool.

"We need to take your student Sasuke Uchiha with us for a while." Kakashi closed his eyes and began to think, "Isn't it a little early for this? I mean they are only 12 years old there is no rush, can't you come back in 6 years so the two are at least adults?" A voice that sounded like Iruka's said worryingly. "No, for two reasons, one the lord may not last that long and in three months by may it will have been a one century since the law or tready had been made, since in it written said exactly '100' years we must fallow." "What happens if the tready is broken?" Kakashi asked. "Then we execute both Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke for breaking the law and Neiji Hyuga will take over." "The Hyuga clan is rather ruthless isn't it?" Kakashi said a little sarcastic. "It is our way of life." Kakashi froze, "Kakashi?" Iruka said staring over to where he staring at, 'The window?' he whispered question to Kakashi. Kakashi walked over to the window. Since Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke could not see through the window they didn't see him coming.

Kakashi put his hands through the window and grabbed the three by the collar and pulled them into the room, "I thought I told the three of you to stay at the training groung and train." He smiled waiting for one of them to talk, "W-We were training!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him. "See! We were practicing, uh…On hiding! That's right we were **practicing **ourhiding skills! Ahahahaha!" "Na-Naruto!" Sakura put both her hands on her head from embarrassment, Sasuke put his hand on his head, 'Baka, he's not going to fall for an excuse that lame.' Sasuke thought. Kakashi stood up and smiled, Sakura and Naruto looked like they were about to cry from fear of Kakasshi and Sasuke continued to put his hand over his face trying to hide his embarrassment. "Naruto, what do you think your doing here?" Iruka was completely furious.

"Don't hit me!" Naruto put his hands up in a blocking position, Iruka grabbed his ear and began to tug him off "I'm sorry, I'll be back in a second." Iruka walked out of the door, Sasuke and Sakura jumped when they heard Iruka yelling "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" "Ow! OW! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me! AAAAAHHHH!" all was silent and Iruka walked back in without Naruto this time, he was brush his hands off like he had just taken out the trash. "You guys better leave." Kakashi said still smiling. Sasuke and Sakura stood up and heard Hinata speak, "Omigod! Naruto! Are you alr-right?"

Sakura and Sasuke put both of Naruto's arms over their shoulders and began walking the nearly dead Naruto back to the training ground, before the could go down the stairs Kakashi came out and said, "Sasuke I want to talk to you after this. Please, wait here in the room with Hinata." Naruto and Sakura looked over at Sasuke with worried faces, he looked completely calm but sure didn't feel it. Sakura and Naruto left the room and Sasuke sat down on the long bench like chair that Hinata was sitting on, a blush went across her face and she began to fiddle with her fingers, she slowly scooted away to the end of the bench chair, Sasuke looked over to her and raised an eyebrow, "It's not like I'm going to hurt you." He said still looking at her she twitched and looked over to him with polite smile, she really did look like she was going to pass out from fear, to her Sasuke was really intimidating. "I-I kn-know…"

To be continued…


End file.
